Origins: The Horsemen of the Apocalypse
by Father L
Summary: No it's not the one from Darksiders, this is my own ream of super heroes, although they would be considered better as Anti-Heroes, each one of them is original from my head, they have their own powers and their own histories and reasons to join the team, this is merely a list of my own God-like OCs enjoy!


**Okay, just wanted to get this out of my head and into the pages for you to see, as I said before in my first fic I like God-like fics, but they usually lack originality, so I decided to make my own characters with their own God-like powers.**

**So this ain't a fic but rather a list of my characters with their stories, original powers, and their power ups**

**SO HERE THEY ARE:**

**-Dante Wesker:** My first OC, he is a half-human half-Slenderman hybrid with a passionate hatred for evil of any kind, he is willing to do anything to rid the worlds from injustice, before his world was created there was another world which I will call the "Original World" this world was in war with another, they were desperate so they used the most powerful nuke enhanced with magic from their most powerful sorcerers but , figures, the bomb explodes earlier than it was meant to, destroying the original world and creating the Masters, God-like beings who were chosen by God to protect the worlds that were created by the explosion, to help them in this quest he further enhanced their powers.

At first the Masters did as they were told, but as the eons passed, they began to grow arrogant, and seeing that God was busy with the war with Satan, they began to make competitions of who were stronger, to do this they choose the Agents, people from the other worlds that had an "interesting" life according to each Master.

Dante has lead a life of tragedy, he was born when a Slenderman raped the wife of the leader of an organization dedicated to preserve peace and order from supernatural threats, also they were tasked with guarding the "Abyss Force" which was the recollection of all the bad energy when the explosion that destroyed the original world, and as a result of that he was always a pariah, not even allowed to see the light of any kind, he was always beaten up, and was forced to survive by breaking the stones that they throwed him into little pieces so that he could eat them, the only one that had showed him kindness was his older sister who was raised in a catholic church and was horrified by the way they were treating him, however everything changed in his fourteen birthday, in that day his sister was raped, tortured, beaten and finally murdered in front of him which caused him to snap and kill the murderer before escaping the fortress.

He was founded by the same Catholic Church that educated his sister, and after hearing his story decided to teach him as well before sending him to an orphanage, in that orphanage he was send to many parents but tragedy followed him like a plague, so after a couple of years he escaped once again before being enrolled by the government who turned him into their best assassin, by that time he had founded a girlfriend and the two were very much in love with each other, she became pregnant with Dante's child, but a problem came, the government's jobs began to involve civilians lives and Dante was against taking an innocent's life, so they killed him using a special weapon in a surprise attack in his last mission.

It was here that Dante meted the first and strongest of the masters, who offered him a deal, he would be able to take care of his girlfriend and the twins that she carried, Dante accepted and he was reborn as an Agent, however his Master did not fulfill his part of the deal, Dante was resurrected 6 years after his death and by that time his twins had died and his girlfriend had suicide after being unable to move on after her loses and trying to deal with them through drugs.

After learning this, Dante becomes enraged and swore that when all of the Agents clashed, which he knew would bring the Masters to the world, when the Master began to fight they would kill everything around them and also kill the Agents in the process effectively creating a cycle of war and death, he would bring God into the fight so that he could end the reign of the Masters…..

As an Agent Dante received the power of the gamer, he gains the powers, abilities and useful knowledge of every character he plays with, originally he could only have the powers of those he played with, but after The Great Master War, he became the Agent of God, essentially becoming a Master though he still refers himself as an Agent, he now also has the power of **every** ally of the characters he played with, after a series of events that I shall not reveal, Dante absorbed the Abyss Force, making him even more powerful, allowing him to gain the powers of every antagonist in the games **(Only the bosses and such, not the common enemies).**

Besides his usual powers as an Agent, and later as a Master, Dante also has every power that a Slenderman has, including teleportation, apparent super strength and many more…

After his adventures and fights he decided to look for special people like himself and from a team that would be called The Horsemen of the Apocalypse, in this said group he takes the name of War

**-Jason Rivers: **Dante's partner and sometimes rival, his name is actually a bit of a pun, this is due to his first name Jason **(In honor to Jason Voorhees, the man who can't die)** and Rivers **(In honor of the river sphinx that guides the dead people to the afterlife) ** and this is his story…..

We all die, that is the one certainty in life, eventually all life will come to an end, but with time, one particular world finded the cure for Death itself, the afterlife, enraged that the natural order was being violated, decided to create itself a vessel, a man that would have all the powers of the people that died, regardless if they went to Hell, Heaven or Purgatorio, also this vessel would gain the magic that was in the three realms, however beings like the Masters, The Foundational Spirits, The Agents, God, Satan and others were immune to this rule.

This vessel was named Jason Rivers and he gained a will of his own, deciding to become the first Nihilistic Anti-Hero that had ever be….

After a couple of his adventures, he gained a power up in the form of Yggdrasil, the tree of the universe of the original world, gaining an incredible amount of power in the process.

His principal nemesis is a woman called Amanda Fernandez, a woman "gifted" with eternal life that wants all the worlds to share her same pain by destroying the concept of Death.

He is good friends with Dante given their long time partnership, they are brothers in all but blood, but are also heated rivals sometimes, due to his nihilistic nature conflicting with Dante's code of honor.

In the Horsemen of the Apocalypse he is known as Death

**-Arya the Queen of the Emotions: **Arya was born in a kingdom that was divided due to problems of which was the dominant sex of said kingdom, she was born in the side in which the womans were the dominant sex and was raised from birth to be a queen, and lead their people into a peaceful and happy era…..

Problem is, she didn't want peace, born a warrior in heart she was constantly searching for worthy opponents since she was of age of fighting, she was specially good with sorcery, and the only thing she truly wanted was that they leave her live her own life in absolute freedom to do whatever she wanted.

It was because of this that one of the Foundational Spirits, the Spirit of Emotions, decided to choose her as its vessel, this gave her special abilities even within the sorcerers, also her powers can be enhanced by her emotions and the emotions of others….

After a while of adventures she finds herself as the Queen of her kingdom due to her mother passing, heartbroken due to this and the fact that her fiancé died due to being too weak, her kingdom was a great one but she finded herself increasingly empty…

Her first encounter with the Horsemen was not a peaceful one, by that time War and Death had began to travel through the multiverse and they had stumbled upon her kingdom, although at first not really interested in this little kingdom, far away from its world's civilization, they quickly sensed one of the Foundational Spirits, they then decided to meet the Queen but were denied in doing so, as such they simply decided to beat every one until they arrived to the throne room.

Once there, Dante recognized the problem in Arya, and he told her this:

-You are not a Queen; you are a bird in a cage-

Arya, enraged by this challenged him to a duel, in which it was the fiercest duel she had ever faced and also the first time in her life that she was defeated.

Then through a series of problems, a lot of money spends and many political shit storms, they were able to give her the wish that she was searching for: Freedom

Arya then joined them and became Fury, one the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, her relationship with the other Horsemen is varied, she is like a sister to Jason and they usually team up in missions were destruction is the main target, with Dante however it's a little bit more complicated, they are in love with each other but they feel uncomfortable about it after their past failed romances, eventually however they started a relationship **(Please keep in mind that the adventures that they have on their own AFTER the adventures described here and the adventures they have as a group are not related in any way)**.

Her main power-up is when she becomes the vessel of another Foundational Spirit, called the Spirit of the Void; this one founds its power within the void that fuels the void that invades the people when they are in terrible situations, but since this is not as common as people having emotions, the Spirit of the Void allows the vessel to feel the feelings or the voidness of every people in the world they are in.

Her powers rely more in magic and manipulation of reality besides her ability to feed of the people's emotions, basically Dante and Jason are the most balanced of the group, while Arya and her partner do know how to defend themselves in physical attacks they rely mostly in their magical prowess.

**-Ichigo Hiraga:** The son of Louise Valliere and Saito Hiraga, everyone expected a lot from him, due to being the son of the hero of Tristain and one of the Void Mages, however as it turned out he was completely normal, and as such even though he grew on a loving family and with very good friends he still had to grew with the fact that many saw him as a failure.

One day tired of being seen as a failure by the nobles he decided to perform a spell that would enable him to do magic, however the spell did not worked as he had planned, instead of giving him a connection with the Source of Magic, the Source absorbed him, he spent months in it absorbing magic that passed through until his body was destroyed and it became a mass of magical energy.

He returned to his home and became a hero to the people but could not allow himself to be discovered by his parents who were devastated by his apparent death, and he did not wanted them to suffer for his current state.

However after a time he enhanced his powers not by becoming even more attached to the Source, but by _**becoming**_ the Source itself enhancing his God-like abilities even further

It was during his adventures that he encountered the Horseman Death, at first seeing him as a bad guy they fought but Jason overpowered him and defeated him, seeing him as a potential ally, so he offered him a place within the Horsemen, although reluctant at first, he came to learn a lot within the Source, and came to learn the importance of the balance within the multiverse….

He decided to take the chance and he became Strife, the fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse, the partner and rival of Arya, Jason is a good friend to him, and Dante is his teacher when it comes to fighting…

**-John Elric:** John was offered by his parents when he was a baby to the Ultimate Soldier Program, a program that would allow him to learn many combat skills and take him to the limits of the human condition, by using a combination of genetic memory **(Like Desmond in Assassins Creed, John had a rather unique blood line in which many of the most skilled fighters ever known were there)** technology, and biologic enhancing, one day when he was on duty he got in the way between a gun and a little girl, the shot striked in his head killing him instantly…..

But the problem was, he didn't want to die so he fought all he could against Death, you see in the middle of Life and Death, there is this Abyss, no one had ever gone unto that Abyss until John, and when he did he discovered something thought lost….

He discovered the Essence of Will

Due to John discovering it, the Essence decided to merge itself with John giving him a new chance in life and giving him new powers….

Basically it is like this if John believes he is stronger than someone then he _**is **_stronger than said person, if he thinks that he is stronger, faster and more agile than a group of people then he _**is**_ stronger, faster and more agile than that group of people, this power gives him the right to be called "The Strongest in the Multiverse" a title he normally uses, but there is a limit, John can't use magic or have any kind of energy projection due to the fact that he can't use magic from the beginning so the Essence can't give him something that he doesn't have.

This apparent weakness was later resolved when he was given a portion of the Essence of Reality, allowing him to manipulate reality in any way he wanted, however despite this incredible power John usually relies on his most basic weapon: His fists

Dante discovered him after a while, they decided to fight but although John had very good training and a decent grip on magic besides his superior physical abilities, Dante's experience and superior skills in battle ultimately overpowered him, seeing as a worthy ally he offered him a place in the Horsemen to hold their ground against their war on evil,

John accepted stating that all he knew how to do well was fighting; besides if this Horsemen were in Dante's league then it would be quite a ride, so he decided to take the name of Carnage.

His relationship in the team is more silent than the others due to him being the soldier type, he regularly trains with War and usually talk about strategy and combat movements, although he can work with Jason he doesn't find his nihilistic tendencies amusing in the slightest, with Arya he usually trains with her to find how a sorcerer reacts to each situation in combat, he usually instructs Ichigo in strategy and combat situations, but the only thing he wants is to be assigned to his next mission….

**-Peter Starkson: **Although born in a sickly body with little hope for living, Peter was gifted with an intelligence that made someone with the intelligence of Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne, ,

Employed by the government he invented new weapons for them, but as his body began to grow weaker because of his illness he began to grow desperate, he began to search for new technology in order to save himself, and he discovered it in the form Magicnology **(Terrible name but I couldn't think of anything else) **which were basically pieces of technology of the original world that gained magical after the nuclear explosion, due to their complexity only Peter could effectively handled them, and saw that in this pieces of technology lied his salvation, however there was one problem….

There was very, _**very **_little of it, it would take years to collect the necessary pieces to make himself a new more practical body, and he didn't had that time…..

While grieving on despair at the thought that he was going to die someone approached him, he said that his name was Jason Rivers and he claimed that he had more Magicnology that he could ever dream of, although reluctant at first of this seemly innocent deal he accepted in order to survive but not before learning about his part of the deal, if he survived the ordeal he would become a part of a group called the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, a group that fought evil all over the Multiverse.

He then met someone who called himself Dr. Dante Wesker, he was actually surprised to meet him because it was his work with the combination of Science based energy and Magic based energy that allowed him to create a solution to his problems.

Together they manage to create a body suitable for him and his new task which was destroy the guilty wherever they hide, this new body contained weapons others could only imagine, with this new body, new strength, speed and durability and even enhanced intelligence, he named himself Annihilation, the six Horseman of the Apocalypse.

His relationship with the others is kind of strained due to the fact that there are very little who can understand his reasoning even within the group, he has a good relationship with Dante and respects him due to a similar intelligence, he also respects Jason due to the fact that he was the one who saved him, he often work with Arya or Ichigo in order to strengthen the magic part of this technology, but ironically he is closest to John due to them being partners and somewhat rivals…..

**And that's it!**

**Sorry for those who wanted a story but I really wanted to get this out of my head.**

**So what did you think of it? You like it? You hate it? You want to shit on it?** **Please tell me in the reviews!**

**But before I end this I'd like to ask a question to you guys, if each one of the Horsemen fought with their respective rival who do you think would win?**

**Please tell me in the reviews or PM me or however you want to do it.**

**Happy Holydays!**

**Father L Out**__


End file.
